The invention relates to a motor vehicle exhaust system.
The invention relates more particularly to a motor vehicle exhaust system comprising at least one pollution-reducing member, notably a catalytic converter or a particle filter, comprising a first outlet connected to an exhaust line of an associated vehicle and a second outlet intended to tap off exhaust gases in order to recirculate them, said second outlet being connected to an inlet pipe of an exhaust gas cooler, an outlet pipe of which is connected to a casing housing an exhaust gas control valve.
Numerous examples of exhaust systems of this type are known.
In such a circuit, the casing housing the exhaust gas control valve is generally fixed to the engine block of the vehicle equipped therewith, via at least one strut and is connected to the outlet pipe of the cooler by a flexible pipe.
This design is relatively fragile because the vibrations to which the casing housing the control valve is subjected and the high temperature caused by the close proximity of the pollution-reducing member may cause the flexible pipe to degrade, thus leading to leaks that are detrimental to the correct operation of the vehicle engine.
Moreover, this design entails a relatively complex assembly operation because the cooler first of all has to be mounted on the pollution-reducing member, then the casing housing the control valve has to be mounted on the engine block and then the two of them have to be connected using the flexible pipe.